Foldable and portable picnic tables are known. They are great for setting up a comfortable picnic anywhere. However, the picnic tables are still very heavy and hard to transport to different locations. It would be convenient to have the ability to connect your picnic table to the hitch of a car. The picnic table can then be taken almost anywhere. It would be even more convenient that this connection allow the table to be set up at any distance from the vehicle rather than be supported by its attachment to the vehicle. Furthermore, with minimal effort, an optional wheel kit can install that allows the table to be rolled and set up either near the vehicle in a parking lot or in another area some distance from the vehicle. An easy and reliable way to put a picnic table on a vehicle along with the ability to roll the table once off the vehicle would increase convenience and ease of use.